Deus Ex-Machina
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: A grande paixão de Estados Unidos é, logo depois de Inglaterra, a arqueologia. Indiana Jones que o diga! Depois de anos tentando, finalmente, conseguira criar o que desejou desde que Arthur contava suas histórias de pirataria. Uma maquina do tempo. E Japão como nação mais experiente, viajará com ele, para conhecer os primórdios da Europa, e impedir que faça alguma idiotice milenar.


**Sinopse completa:** A grande paixão de Estados Unidos é, logo depois de Inglaterra, a arqueologia, Indiana Jones que o diga! Depois de anos tentando, finalmente, conseguira criar o que desejou desde que Arthur contava suas histórias de pirataria. Uma maquina do tempo. E Japão como nação mais experiente, viajará com ele, para conhecer os primórdios da Europa, e impedir que faça alguma idiotice milenar. As qualquer deslize e comentário, pode mudar toda a história de um povo.

**Atenção!**

**Fic história com desfechos inesperados, sangue, guerra, violência e morte. Seguida pelo ponto HISTÓRICO, e não teológico. Se você é muito religioso, está avisado, não adianta se ofender, a culpa é da história do mundo, não minha.**

* * *

História recorrente antes do século XV, antes da era do descobrimento da América.

Mias uma história do meu gênero "Vestibulando" essa voltada para acontecimentos antes da "era dos descobrimentos, focando em **história** (né) e **português, usando-se de estilos de linguagem** **e outras coisas** que forem me surgindo.

O nome, junto à foto da capa, e o que vai passando na fic, além do óbvio e mostrado, é uma sátira, uma brincadeirinha minha. Quantos descobriram e entenderam ela?

* * *

**Capítulo I a. JH – A História de uma Estória.**

**_Ano 2013 d.C_**

Era como...O fim do mundo num ensolarado dia de Agosto, por mais paradoxo que fosse a situação..

Não...Era exatamente isso mesmo...Um paradoxo... Por que Japão estava, de fato, frente a uma das maiores invenções da humanidade...E ao mesmo tempo gostaria de nunca ter aceitado o pedido de Alfred e vindo conhecer essa aberração.

- Gostou?! – Questionou o estadunidense mais feliz que uma criança em dia de festinha. Comparações à parte.

- Eu...- Hesitou...Não é por menos, estava frente à uma cabine telefônica, dessas recorrentes antigas do País do ocidental, com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos...Claro, mas não era uma cabine comum... – E-eu...Não...Sei o que dizer...

- Eu seeei! É fantástico não é?! – Abriu novamente a cabine mostrando todos os equipamentos complicados que a diferenciavam de uma cabine comum. – Eu desejava uma desde que era pequeno! Quando Inglaterra contava, e contava suas histórias de pirataria! Agora podemos vê-las com nossos próprios olhos.

Japão teve que sentar-se um pouco, para recobrar a respiração e tentar acalmar seu coração.

Uma maquina do tempo...Estados Unidos criara uma maquina do tempo... ESTADOS UNIDOS!

Por alguns instantes cogitou avisar Alemanha, acionar todos os alertas vermelhos que possuía a humanidade, esse era o fim do mundo, com certeza, tendo em mãos esse poder...Poder mudar a história a seu bel prazer...O mundo inteiro estaria, ainda mais, em suas mãos...E talvez mesmo séculos antes...!

- Alfred-san... – Chamou até mesmo pelo nome, sua **a**lcunha, **à** procura de **al**guma **al**ternativa que não **a**tacasse sua **al**taneira. Mordeu a língua de tanta assonância com a repetição de tantos "A's" num trava-língua mental. Respirou fundo, e interrompeu o monologo sobre os incontáveis usos que a maquina poderia ter - ...Alfred...Isso não é realmente...Você sabe que...Q-qualquer mudança que você fizer pode...P-pode...

- Descobrir os grandes mistérios que a arqueologia até hoje não alcançou! EU SEI! ISSO NÃO É DEMAIS?!- Definitivamente parecia uma criança, saltitando enquanto digitava todos os tipos de botões cantarolando uma canção de Elvis.

O asiático não respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas... Não era possível que a ideia de dominação mundial não tivesse passado pela cabeça desse imperialista...

- ...O único defeito dela, é que podemos viajar só até antes de eu nascer... – Colocou murchando um pouco sua expressão de felicidade e fechando a porta da cabine - .. Bem, e um objeto datado para o transporte à época, mas quanto a isso temos museus suficientes para buscar o material.

Honda era uma pluma, metaforicamente falando, claro, com esta informação, ou seja, nada de guerras alteradas, ou intensificadas, ou trapaceadas... Ou ao menos... Desses últimos 500 anos.

- ... Por que...? – Foi a única pergunta que ocorreu ao inteligentíssimo asiático naqueles momentos, lembrando-se de como se respirava.

- A maquina usa meu DNA – Estados Unidos puxou uma caixa para sentar-se em cima, estavam em sua oficina, medianamente simples embora bem equipada, no sótão de sua casa. A maquina, no entanto, devia ter sido produzido num laboratório hitech que Alfred não mostraria sequer para Arthur, seu atual amante - Uma célula que acaba de ser resultante de um processo de mitose, assim, a maquina sabe a que exata época trazer-nós de volta. O mesmo processo funciona para a época que queremos ir, mas ela avalia a época pelo carbono 14, para melhor localizar os eventos e não ocorrer falhas.

Honda respirou fundo outra vez, por pouco pausada que fosse a fala do estadunidense e entusiasta como a de uma cientista maluco...Embora Alfred SIM era um. O japonês conseguiu entender a explicação.

- ... Então... – Optou por tentar deduzir os motivos, como bom asiático que era- ...Se você tentar ingressar numa época que...Você mesmo esteja presente, o DNA pode entrar em conflito...

- Exatamente! – Animou-se, tendo a certeza que escolhera a pessoa certa para seus planos. – E como eu provavelmente seria desintegrado no processo, prefiro não arriscar!

Por um instante fugaz, Japão imaginou a personificação de Estados Unidos explodindo em trilhares e bilhares de partículas... O que não era nenhuma hipérbole, definitivamente não era exagero, poderia acontecer... E quem sabe em um acidente fatídico...

- E por que você me chamou aqui Estados Unidos...? – Tentou apagar os pensamentos revolucionários de sua cabeça, lembrando-se de Arthur, o quanto sofreria... E de todas as formas, a morte de Jones muito provavelmente não causaria grandes danos no território "Estados Unidos", mataria apenas sua prosopopeia...

E esse jovem, como pessoa, não era assiiiim, de todo o mal...A maioria das vezes... Quando não provocavam, estando calmo, e sendo escutado...Certo, a gradação não estava ajudando na defesa do menino.

- Isso não é óbvio?! Você é o mais inteligente que eu conheço! Depois de mim, of course! E conhece bem de história! Além do que, não ficaria horas tentando me convencer do contrário ou dizer que tudo isso é uma grande idiotice ou loucura!

Mas sim, o País asiático quis dar-se a entender que isso tudo era uma idiotice e loucura sem dizer necessariamente essas palavras, mas a elipse não fora notada... Esquecia que Jones simplesmente NÃO SABIA ler o ambiente.

- ...Eu concordo...- E queria matar-se por suas palavras, isso sim é um paradoxo! Mas pelo que havia entendido...O americano podia meter-se em qualquer época que não estivesse presente, assim sendo, os outros americanos e oceânicos estavam salvos...Mas ainda tinha que proteger seus milênios das garras ianques.

- ÓTIMO! Eu sabiiia que você iria aceitaaar! – Correu e pulou em cima do japonês, mas levantou-se quase em seguida para que o mais velho não levantasse exclamando "VOCÊ TERÁ QUE ASSUMIR A RESPONSABILIDADE DISSO!" como se de um abraço fosse engravida-lo...Hunf, asiáticos, tão hipérboles. – Eu até mesmo já comprei nossas passagens aéreas! E você pode me ajudar a encaixotar a maquina para podermos leva-la no avião!

- ...Oi...? – Tinha a impressão de ter perdido algo na linha de raciocínio do menor – Passagens aéreas...?

- Sim! Precisamos de objetos para que a maquina nos leve para alguma época! E como eu não quero arriscar nenhuma das minhas preciosíssimas peças históricas, vamos visitar o cara mais museu que conhecemos! E eu aposto que você consegue fazer Grécia dar-nós algumas coisas! Deve ter coisas de toooda Europa! Quero saber mais principalmente do meu Artie! Ele sempre vive me criticando que eu nunca me interessei realmente por sua história, e por isso sou um pirralho ingrato. Quero saber mais sobre todos! Como eram, e se o que contam e alardeiam é realmente verdade. E vou mostrar a todos que eu sei muito mais do que eles jamais imaginariam!

E com este discurso, Japão teve a certeza que não poderia recuar mais...

* * *

Faz algum tempo que queria escrever essa história. Achei a oportunidade perfeita e finalmente posso colocá-la em prática! ;3

Espero que tenham gostado, nos lemos o/


End file.
